battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 30
The thirtieth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shunta and the others challenge Sandrat, in order to get the RatTwelveGodKing. Summary Sandrat and Shaushau celebrate their success with a feast. While this is happening, Sandrat's former friends show up, wondering why he hasn't left town yet. Sandrat proudly declares that he's a hero chosen by the 12 God-Kings now. He has the legendary one-of-a-kind card, RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu. Of course, his friends don't believe it, and insist it must be a fake. Thus, Sandrat has to battle for proof. He announces that anyone will do, but wasn't expecting Shunta to answer. To avoid a battle with Shunta, Sandrat plans to retreat. However, he's dragged into it anyway, when his friends question him for not wanting to go up against a few kids. However, Sandrat begs that they don't risk any cards over the battle. Mei thinks that maybe Sandrat is being nice, not wanting to take any of their cards. Shunta doubts it, but assumes they have no chance of losing anyway, so it doesn't matter. Yoku reluctantly accepts Sandrat's proposal, though. Shunta is Sandrat's opponent, as planned. But before the battle, Sandrat hid Mouchuu in his hair. He pulls it out and uses it on his first turn (Turn 2), because it has only a cost of 2 and can be summoned already. Using it and a magic combo, he defeats Shunta on that turn. Though Shunta is traumatized, Mei is impressed, and asks to battle Sandrat too. He's defeated in the same way, however. Finally, Yoku goes. He suspects Sandrat was cheating, but loses, regardless. Later, the heroes contemplate their situation. If Mouchuu is that dangerous, they won't be able to get it back so easily. Shunta is convinced that Sandrat cheated, since he had Mouchuu out immediately every time. Still, even knowing that doesn't solve their problem. Yoku explains that the interesting point of Battle Spirits is that at any time, you could draw a card that changes the situation of a battle. So luck is always a factor. But on the other hand, if you already know exactly what your opponent is going to do, you don't have to plan on the spot, and can build a deck ahead of time to deal with the enemy. While Sandrat is celebrating again, his friends all start to compliment him, and now believe Mouchuu is real. Sandrat enjoys having them grovel at him, but is still disappointed, knowing that he didn't risk God-Kings. He would have won all of them, and thinks that he could use that power to even rule over the Battlers of Darkness. Sandrat decides to go out with his gang again like old times. They're stopped in their tracks by the heroes' ship though, and Shunta demands a rematch. Sandrat accepts, but only if Shunta begs, and they risk God-Kings this time. Much as it annoys Shunta, he does so just so they can battle. This time, Shunta uses magic to stop Sandrat's combo. Then, he wins on his next turn with an all-out attack. After seeing Sandrat lose, his gang loses interest in him again and leaves him behind. Sandrat lies on the floor, distressed over losing Mouchuu already, while Eto heals him. Shunta feels a bit bad for him, and tells him he just has to stop lying to them. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu is featured Matches Shunta vs. Sandrat 1 Turn 1 (Shunta): -Shunta plays the magic, Emperor Draw. With its effect, Shunta draws two cards from his deck. Then, because he used Soul Core to pay for its cost, Shunta reveals the top two cards of his deck. The two cards are Dyna Burst and The Beast King's Scarred Canyon. However, because neither of those two cards are spirits in the family "Emperor Beast", they're discarded. Turn 2 (Sandrat): -Sandrat summons two Kudagitsunen. Then, he swaps out a card from his hand with The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu. Then, he summons The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu. With its effect when summoned, the Soul Core on Sandrat's reserve is placed in his life. -Sandrat attacks with Kudagitsunen. Shunta takes a life. Four lives remain. -Sandrat attacks with the other Kudagitsunen. Shunta takes a life. Three lives remain. -Sandrat attacks with The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu. Then, in flash timing, he plays the magic, Magician's Potion. With its effect when Sealed, The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu is refreshed. Shunta takes a life. Two lives remain. -Sandrat attacks with The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu again. Then, in flash timing, he plays another Magician's Potion. With its effect when Sealed, The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu is refreshed again. Shunta takes a life. One lifes remain. -Sandrat attacks with The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu for the third time. Shunta takes his last life. Winner: Sandrat Mei vs. Sandrat Turn 1 (Mei): -Mei deploys the nexus, The FortCity Wallsheeps. Turn 2 (Sandrat): -Sandrat summons two Kudagitsunen. Then, he swaps out a card from his hand with The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu. Then, he summons The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu. With its effect when summoned, the Soul Core on Sandrat's reserve is placed in his life. -Sandrat attacks with Kudagitsunen. Mei takes a life. Four lives remain. -Sandrat attacks with the other Kudagitsunen. Mei takes a life. Three lives remain. -Sandrat attacks with The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu. Then, in flash timing, he plays the magic, Magician's Potion. With its effect when Sealed, The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu is refreshed. Mei takes a life. Two lives remain. -Sandrat attacks with The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu again. Then, in flash timing, he plays another Magician's Potion. With its effect when Sealed, The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu is refreshed again. Mei takes a life. One lifes remain. -Sandrat attacks with The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu for the third time. Mei takes his last life. Winner: Sandrat Yoku vs. Sandrat Turn 1 (Yoku): -Yoku sets a burst. Turn 2 (Sandrat): -Sandrat summons two Kudagitsunen. Then, he swaps out a card from his hand with The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu. Then, he summons The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu. With its effect when summoned, the Soul Core on Sandrat's reserve is placed in his life. -Sandrat attacks with Kudagitsunen. Yoku takes a life. Four lives remain. -Sandrat attacks with the other Kudagitsunen. Yoku takes a life. Three lives remain. -Sandrat attacks with The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu. Then, in flash timing, he plays the magic, Magician's Potion. With its effect when Sealed, The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu is refreshed. Yoku takes a life. Two lives remain. -Sandrat attacks with The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu again. Then, in flash timing, he plays another Magician's Potion. With its effect when Sealed, The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu is refreshed again. Yoku takes a life. One lifes remain. -Sandrat attacks with The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu for the third time. Yoku takes his last life. Winner: Sandrat Shunta vs. Sandrat 2 Turn 1 (Shunta): -Shunta plays the magic, Emperor Draw. With its effect, Shunta draws two cards from his deck. Then, because he used Soul Core to pay for its cost, Shunta reveals the top two cards of his deck. The two cards are Koleon and The Shrine of the Twelve God-Kings. Shunta adds Koleon, a spirit in the family "Emperor Beast", to his hand. Turn 2 (Sandrat): -Sandrat summons two Kudagitsunen. Then, he swaps out a card from his hand with The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu. Then, he summons The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu. With its effect when summoned, the Soul Core on Sandrat's reserve is placed in his life. -Sandrat attacks with Kudagitsunen. Shunta takes a life. Four lives remain. -Sandrat attacks with the other Kudagitsunen. Shunta takes a life. Three lives remain. -Sandrat attacks with The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu. Then, in flash timing, he plays the magic, Magician's Potion. With its effect when Sealed, The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu is refreshed. Shunta takes a life. Two lives remain. -Sandrat attacks with The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu again. Then, in flash timing, he plays another Magician's Potion. With its effect when Sealed, The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu is refreshed again. Shunta takes a life. One lifes remain. -Sandrat attacks with The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu for the third time. In flash timing, Shunta plays the magic, Flame Barricade. Its effect destroys all of Sandrat's spirits with 3000 BP or less. Meaning, all of Sandrat's spirits are destroyed. Turn 3 (Shunta): -Shunta summons two Koleon, as well as The NinthBeast Jaguaredge. Then, he summons The TigerTwelveGodKing Revol-Tiger. -Shunta attacks with Koleon. Sandrat takes a life. Five lives remain. -Shunta attacks with the second Koleon. Sandrat takes a life. Four lives remain. -Shunta attacks with The NinthBeast Jaguaredge. Sandrat takes a life. Three lives remain. -Shunta attacks with The TigerTwelveGodKing Revol-Tiger. With its effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is placed in Shunta's life. Then, with its effect when Sealed, Bombardment, Shunta reveals the top two cards of his deck. The two cards are The NinthBeast Jaguaredge and The SeventhSkyBeast Radiant-Pegas. Because they are both cards in the family "Ten Crown", Sandrat loses two lives. One life remains. Finally, for Revol-Tiger's main attack, Sandrat takes his last life. Winner: Shunta Cards Used Red Emperor Draw Koleon The NinthBeast Jaguaredge The TigerTwelveGodKing Revol-Tiger White The FortCity Wallsheeps Yellow Kudagitsunen The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu Magician's Potion Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Youth A- Ryohei Arai *Youth B- Haruhisa Suzuki *Youth C- Shōhei Ogawa Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard- Kei Sotokawa *Episode Director- Hikaru Yamaguchi *Animation Director- Kana Nishijima Category:Episodes: Double Drive